


Попробуй на вкус

by amiyourhiro



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команда Tarantino 2020 [3]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gunplay, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyourhiro/pseuds/amiyourhiro
Summary: Оранжевый лижет ствол Блондина.Mr. Orange licks Mr. Blonde's... gun.
Relationships: Mr. Blonde/Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команда Tarantino 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927771
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал низкого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	Попробуй на вкус

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36pCn.png)


End file.
